until next time
by xXbleedingXheartzxX
Summary: saskue leaves sakura.....see what happens.....
1. Chapter 1

love is nothing but an emotion

its isnt real.

you have proven to me that its nothing but lies

so now i sit here in the pouring rain

while i drown in my pain.

you left me

with sorrow..

taking all my happiness away

i plunge a knife through my heart....

beacause when you left my heart

broke into a million pieces...

and i was still breaking a little more day by day....

so now i won have to suffer

with this pain

so now i will never fall in love again....

love is nothing but a useless emotion.

it brings nothing but heartache and tears...

so why would i want a brokedn hear?

when all the suffering can end here....so now i lay in

a puddle of my blood as i drop to the floor.

the pan that runs through my vains

is beautiful...

the sensation is wonderful!

then the memories start to run through my head

like a marathon....

i relive each last memorie before i die.

and with my last breath i whisper "i love you"

in to the wind.... and i close my eyes for an eternal sleep....

5 years later

im alive....

a man found me when i was about to die....

he took me to the hospital and healed me

he took care of me and taught me how to love again.

we have a son he's three.....

but i still miss you (HIM)

he will always be my first love.....

1 year later

i saw him i was at the park

with sikaru.....my son.

it was the park that he left me at

and i almost perished at....

he looked at me with longing eyes....

but why?

then he saw my son....

he smiled a sad smile....

and then dissappered into the wind.

again, except this time i smiled even though

i wish he was mine and i was his.

but i know that will never be....

so i whisper in the wind "goodbye"

when i hear a faint whisper reply

"until next time"

i smile and walk home with my son

knowing one day we shall meet again...

so i will wait for that day to come....

as the days pass by

maybe even months or years

but i shall wait until next time..........


	2. boy version

i broke her heart

i wish i could take it all back....

but whats done is done

i still remember the day it all ended....

i took her to a park

it was dark outside,

i told her we were done.....

my heart broke at the tears that]

cascaded down her face.

i gave her the cold shoulder as her

pale hand reached for me....

and i left,

i lef ther because of another....

i thought was........better.

5 years later

sitting at the bar drowning in my sorrows flash backs of us

dance through my head

making me regret every tear that you shed

the guilt is unbarale.

"ANOTHER" I shout as i order the strongest

drink there is.

trying to drown her memorie out.

her tear stained face haunts my mind

and so the drinks start to come quicker

and become stronger.

1 year later

i woke up crying

because today was the day it

all ended.....

its been 6 yrs now since

then and the memories still haunt every

inch of my mind.

i know i have made a mistake and i wish i could take it back....

i walk to the park where it all ended

and i see her there she has gotten so beautiful

im happy to see her....

when she looks at me i see sorrow in her eyes....

"mommy" a child screamed, the little boy ran up to her and hugged her.

i was shocked....

but inside i wish he was mine....ours...

i look at her with longing eyes

wishing she was mine and i was hers....

but i kno that shall never be...

i leave the park but not without a single glance back....

she gives me a sad smile...

i turn to leave...

when i hear a whisper in the wind...

saying "goodybye"

i smiled in the first time in years....

i knew it was her...

when i whisper back into the wind

"until next time"

as i dissapper into the wind of the night....

knowing we would meet day....

and when we meet we will dance

through the night....in each others arms

and when the day comes the truth shall be know....

and she will be mine and i will be hers....

and everything will be how its supposed to be...

so now we shall wait ....

as the days pass by and even the months maybe even years....

but i shall wait

untill

next

time........


End file.
